Just Friends
by Shadow 3013
Summary: A 1XR (Kinda) and 1X2 fic. Heero realizes that Relena needs him, and goes to guard her; Duo follows. WIP, I need feedback to see if I should keep writing it. Contains shonen-ai/yaoi (not graphic)/slash, some (okay, a lot of) Relena bashing
1. Disclaimers and Author's Notes

Hey peeps! It's me again! I seem to have acquired a GW muse, so I'm working it to death. It's not my fault if the poor thing wandered into my head! Of course, it is my fault that it's currently shackled to one wall of my brain, with various GW characters beating it with a whip, but oh well.  
  
Anyway, I HATE 1XR / RX1 fics. But I've decided to do one anyway, although I guess it's technically a R+1/1+R. For a while, at least. Okay, only in Relena's mind, and it ends up being a 1X2 fic, so. :::shrugs:: I couldn't help myself.  
  
Please forgive me if Heero and/or Relena seem OOC. And the timeline might be a little messed up, so here's the explanation. This takes place sometime in the series, before Endless Waltz. This is from Heero's POV, except for what is in ~~~ ~~~, which is Duo's POV, and what's in ``` ```, which is from Relena's POV.  
  
Once again, this fic wasn't written to be in chapters. I'm re-uploading it in chapters to make it easier for people to read. A 12,000+ word fic in one chapter looks pretty daunting, even to me. So please forgive me if the chapters seem oddly split up. I'll try and just make each character change its own chapter; if that doesn't work, I'll have each character have one part per chapter, which would make three POVs in one chapter, then the next three, and so on. I'll see which works better; tell me what ya prefer please.  
  
Now the legal stuff that I have to put here: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah, don't sue, I'm poor. I promise I'll give the boys back after I'm done playing with them. Temporarily, at least.  
  
One final note, this one about Relena. Notice that every time Relena has a POV in a chapter, there are now 2 chapters. The first one will be a Relena-bashing one, the second will have Relena acting like a legitimate, intelligent character. I'm leaving both up to suit different types of fans, as each way has its own merits. I hope that isn't too confusing. In an effort to make things clearer, I'll label the Relena-bashing chapters (RB), and the second, nice, chapters will be (LR). RB for Relena Bashing, LR for Legitimate Relena. 


	2. Part One (Heero)

As I lay here, pretending to sleep, I feel confused. Sleeping peacefully beside me is an amethyst eyed, chestnut braided, sixteen-year-old boy. A seemingly always-cheerful boy who I'm sure is really just wearing a joker's mask most of the time. Duo Maxwell, pilot of Gundam Shinigami.

I hate being confused. I hate it with a passion that exceeds almost anything else, with a handful of exceptions, of course. I'll admit to myself that I'm not that good at dealing with my emotions, but what can I do? I'm not good enough yetat working things like this out by myself to be able to figure out my problem. But I have no choice but to try. For my sake, and for his.

Duo. Looking at him, I almost want to cry. In fact, if it hadn't been forced into me to not cry, ever, I probably would. It's just... He's so beautiful, so cheerful, and so far out of my reach. I realized a few months ago that I was falling in love with him. By this point, I've already fallen, hard and fast. But that's not what's bothering me; or at least, that's only a part of it.

I once told Trowa that humans should always act on their emotions. I believe that now, and I believed it when I said it that first time, as well. This means that in theory, confessing my love to Duo will be easy for me. In reality, I'm still working up to it, but I think I'll reach my goal eventually. The path towards that goal, however, is not a simple one. Very few aspects of my life are simple, with the exception of the killing. The motives behind the deaths, the plans of how to get past defenses, are complex, but the deaths themselves are all too simple.

The problem with the Duo situation can be summed up in two words, one name: Relena Peacecraft. I just don't know what to do about her! I don't even know exactly how I feel about her. The first emotion that comes to mind when anyone mentions Relena Peacecraft is hate. Then fear. Then worry. I don't like her, and I'll tell anyone that asks me just the same. In fact, there have been times that I've tried to kill her. But I've never been able to bring myself to do it.

At first, I thought that I was only being weak. Before I knew anything at all about my emotions, I even thought that I might even be in love with her. I've got that part figured out by now: I'm not. But every time she's in danger, I find myself running to save her. And now, I've finally realized why.

I don't love Relena, I'm certain of that, but I do care for her. Not for her as a person, but rather for all that she represents. Her innocence brings back thoughts of the little girl and her puppy. Painful memories, but a necessity. I realize that Relena may not be considered innocent compared to the average Earth citizen, but compared to me, or to any of the other Gundam pilots--toany ofthe others fighting in the war--she is the one of us closest to innocent. Beyond all of that, Relena is a major factor in the attempt at peace. I care for the people of Earth and the colonies far too much to let them lose their chance at peace by simply destroying the Peacecraft girl, no matter how tempting the though of wringing her neck is at times.

There's another determinant in my decision as well: Relena needs me. I know that, in a sense, Duo needs me as well, but I have to give credit where it is due. Duo can take care of himself, it's a fact. If I leave him now, then at least he won't feel betrayed; I don't think I've ever let slip how I feel about him, and, he'll have the other pilots and Hilde to take care of him. I don't think that Relena has anyone, and I can't help but feel sorry for her.

Now that I've really thought about it, my mind is made up. I have to leave. I have to go to Relena. She needs me, and until this war is over and the majority of the major political conflicts have been settled, Earth and the colonies need her. So I have to be at her side to help her along.

That's why I have to leave right now. I don't want to, but I know that if I wait until morning, I'll have to face Duo when he's awake. I don't like to admit it, but I know that I'm not strong enough to face him like that. I've found that I can rarely resisthim, no matter what it isthathe wants. If it's something I want myself, then the strength of my resistance is doomed.

I want to stay with Duo. I would never go to Relena if I had to face Duo beforehand; I'd never have enough courage to break away. I have to do it now.

I stand up, stuff my meager belongings into a backpack, make sure that my laptop is stored safely in the middle where it is least likely to get damaged, and head to the door. Behind me, Duo stirs in his sleep; I can't help but wince and look back. He's frowning. I set my bag down by the door and walk back over to the bed. Leaning over, my lips brush his forehead ever so softly.

"Forgive me, Duo. Maybe I can come back after all this is over," I say, my voice below even a whisper and shaking violently. I grab my backpack with one trembling hand and leave. I refuse to look back. No matter how strong the temptation is, I'm not going to look back. I can't.


	3. Part Two (Heero)

I've just arrived at Relena's mansion. I wish I was anywhere but here, but it's too late to run. She's already spotted me.

"Heeeeeeeroooo! Heeeerooo!" I hear that horrible voice scream. It takes all my self-control to not pull out my gun and shoot her to end the ghastly call. I consider continuing to walk, but then decide that in this particular case, resistance is futile. After all, I came here on my own, and even if I ran away, I'd only come back later. I stop, sighing to myself mentally.

"Heero!" Relena pants as she runs up to me and tosses her arms around my neck. I wince slightly, and she backs off. "Oh, I'm sorry Heero! Did I hurt you?"

"I'm okay," I respond. I can already tell that my life is going to be worse than hell for as long as I'm with her, but I can't do anything about that.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that! Hurting people is just dreadful!" comes the smug, overly relieved-sounding reply as she starts to embrace me again. I glare at her, willing her to explode. She doesn't, but at least she doesn't hug me.

"Heero, I must admit that I'm a little surprised to see you here. Was there any particular reason as to why you've arrived so suddenly?" she asks, finally calmer. Then, in a quieter voice that is still loud enough for anyone nearby to hear her, "Are you on a mission?"

"I came here to guard you."

"Really? That's wonderful, Heero! I knew that you'd come to your senses some day!" she exclaims happily. Her voice quickly turns slightly suspicious as she voices her next question. "Where's that American pilot with the braid?"

"Duo isn't with me for this mission," I reply. I wish he were. Maybe then I'd be able to handle this, or at least be able to put up with Relena better.

"Oh. How. disappointing," she says, looking down and away from my face. I can see the grin that she istrying futilely to hide. That look makes me want to strangle her.

"May I come inside?" I growl. I don't want to talk to her out here any more than I have to; she'd better let me in fast.

"Oh, of course, Heero! How thoughtless of me to forget to invite you in myself!" I glare at her back as she opens the front door of her mansion and walks in, taking it for granted that I will follow. Unfortunately, she's right; I have no other choice. For this self-appointed mission, I go where she goes.


	4. Part Three (Duo)

I woke up early this morning after having a dream of Heero kissing me on the forehead and whispering that maybe he could come back later. It was a strange dream, so I dismissed it almost at once. Then I looked around the room. 

Heero wasn't there. I got up and searched the rest of the apartment, but no luck. He wasn't anywhere. Neither were any of his belongings, which meant that he was definitely gone.

I don't know what I'm supposed to do about this. For that matter, I'm not even sure if I _can_ do anything about this! At first, I thought that maybe Heero had received a mission, but I know he didn't. I checked myself. So now I just don't know what to do. I mean, what can I do?

I wish I knew where he is. Then I wouldn't be so worried. But I am, even though I know thatI shouldn't be. It's just that I'm afraid that he… That he ran off to Relena. Like he's going to marry her or something. I don't know why it should bother me so much. It's not like I can do anything about it, even if that is what he's done…

It's not like it concerns me. He's The Perfect Soldier. He can do whatever he wants to. Why should he care what I think? I'm just some ex- street-rat, an orphan. A stupid, lazy, American pilot. One who he wants to kill, or so he says. It's not like it's any of my business what he's gone and done. None of my business… But I still worry.

So now I'm sitting here at the dinner table, a half-empty coffee pot in front of me, a jar of sugar by my side, and a carton of milk in one hand. And I don't know what to do.


	5. Part Four (Relena)

I'm so excited, I don't know what to do with myself. Heero showed up at my front door exactly 2 hours, 35 minutes and 12 seconds ago. He asked to come inside. That stupid braided American… jerk isn't with him. And Heero hasn't pulled a gun on me yet. I don't know how my day can get any better! 

I'm not sure why he's here, exactly, but I have a good idea: he's finally realized the depths of his love for me. He's come to his senses. He's going to stand by my side, give up on fighting, and work for universal peace in a more pacifistic way. I just know that's why he's here. This is wonderful!

I can feel his eyes on me as I walk past him, heading to the kitchen to refill his glass of tea. I'd normally have a servant do such menial tasks for me, butdoing these things for Heero--_my_ Heero--is just… different. I don't mind doing things like this for him.

I know that I'm in love with Heero, and I've always known it. Now it's clear that he's realizing he feels the same about me. All I have to do now is get him to start displaying his feelings more clearly. I know it will take some time, but I have plenty of patience. After all, I've waited this long; what's a little bit longer, if it gets me to my goal?

And besides… Patience is a golden virtue.


	6. Part Five (Heero)

I wish that Relena would just stay still for a change; she's getting so annoying that I'm about to snap. It's hard to do that to me: my training taught me to block everything out, to not let anything get to me. Unfortunately for me, my training isn't working right now. 

I've never minded Duo's constant movement, but that's because he's always talking cheerfully as he bounds around. Relena practically sneaks around, as if she's afraid she'll disturb me and I'll shoot her. She's right, I would -- if the world didn't need her. It's still annoying.

I'm trying my best to kill her with a glance, but it doesn't seem to be working. Maybe it's because I'm glaring at her back? I'll try again when she's facing me. My glares are enough to wilt plants, crush bugs, and are almost enough to instantly cause spontaneous combustion, or so I've been told by Duo. So why isn't it working on Relena?

Duo… Back to him again. I've only been here with Relena for approximately two and a half hours, but they've been the longest hours of my life. I miss him already.

I wonder if he misses me? I'd like to think so, but it won't do me any good. Even if he does,it willonly betorture to us both if I find out, because I know I can't be with him. Not with Relena still around. And I'm not sure if he would understand why I'm doing what I'm doing…

Relena's entering the room again, carrying a now-full glass of iced tea and muttering to herself. It sounds like something about patience. The girl can be slightly scary at times. Of course, my training should keep me from feeling any emotions at all, so for me to think she's even a little scary… She must be incredibly scary to other people.

I glare at the Queen of the World as shesits down across from me at the table. Her eyes meet mine, and rather than looking frightened, she looks… Happy. I intensify the glare, hoping that she will explode…

And she almost does. Not from fear, or any other good, normal, healthy emotion like that, but from overwhelmingly obvious happiness. I quickly avert my gaze, not wanting to see that expression.

I almost feel sorry for Relena, leading her on like this. Almost.


	7. Part Six (Relena and Duo)

''' He's looking at me again! I suppose that most people would consider that look a… glare… But I know that he isn't very good with showing his emotions, so I'm sure that he's really thinking adoring thoughts about me. I'm so happy I could burst! '''

* * *

I'm about to go off on a new mission. Heero still hasn't come back. I checked with the rest of the guys, and none of them know where he is. Quatre looked like he was a little bit worried when I told him that Heero seems to be missing. Oh well… I'm sure he'll show up eventually. But until he does, it's off to play Shinigami. Another day, another soul… 


	8. Part Seven (Heero and Relena)

It is now 12:45 p.m. Relena is in the kitchen preparing lunch. Her cook is standing near the door, hovering anxiously about. The poor woman probably doesn't know what to do with herself; this obviously isn't Relena's usual behavior. 

I can't help but wonder if Relena can cook. I can't imagine her ever cooking. Or doing any other type of manual labor, for that matter--not with all her servants and groupies there to do everything for her. I raise one eyebrow in slight surprise. Is she doing all this for… _me_?

I don't feel bad this time. Now that I've begun thinking about it, I think that this is good for Relena. Even though I don't feel towards her what she feels towards me, this is still making her happy. She doesn't know how I feel, or rather, how I don't feel, about her. I'm going to try my best to keep things that way. I'm not going to lead her on; not only would that be cruel, but, quite frankly, I don't think I could handle being that nice to her for very long…

Instead, I'll just try not to be mean, and I might even talk to her occasionally. Not much, of course, but a little. She deserves to be happy every now and then; after all, she is doing a great deal of good for the people of Earth and the colonies, whether or not the other Gundam pilots and I want to admit it. As long as it doesn't interfere with any of my missions, I'll try to act tolerably towards her.

* * *

''' I'm preparing lunch for _Heero_… I'm preparing _lunch_ for Heero… _I'm_ preparing lunch for Heero… _I'm preparing lunch for Heero_! I can't believe this!Although I will admit thathaving Cook hovering over me is beginning to get annoying. I could just send her away, but I might need her advice and help for supper, so I'll let her stay for now.

Heero hasn't talked to me yet, but that's acceptable for now. I'm simply happy that he hasn't tried to run away--that is, _leave--_yet. And that idiotic American pilot hasn't shown up and ruined things, which is another pleasant surprise. Things seem to be turning out wonderfully today! Now I have to focus my efforts on making sure that the situation either remains as it is or improves… '''


	9. Part Eight (Heero)

I've been living in Relena's mansion for six days now. I haven't received any new missions, which is making the girl deliriously happy. I've enrolled myself at the school Relena is currently attending and have several classes with her. She actually fainted when she found out that she was going to be near me during school as well. And although I'm still ready to strangle her,I must admit that she's beginning to annoy me slightly less. 

I checked my messages on my laptop this morning. There was only one there: it was from Duo. I haven't read it yet. I'm going to, and soon, but to be honest with myself, I have to work myself up to it first. I may not be frightened on the battlefields of war, but when it comes to the workings of love, it's an entirely different case.

The main reason that I'm worried about the matter is that I don't know exactly what I'm going to say to him. I realize that I should simply explain that I've appointed myself Relena's permanent bodyguard until the war is over, but somehow I know that won't satisfy him. I'm sure that the others will accept it, but not Duo.

Even if he isn't happy with the response, I have a few days to prepare myself for his reaction; he's currently on a mission, and isn't expected to be back until three days from now. That still isn't long enough for me to think of precisely how to phrase what I need to say to him, but it's a start.

Relena is at a friend's house and won't be back for a few hours, or so she says. That means that I have a good chance to read that message now, without the risk of having her walking in on me and reading it.

Opening my laptop and turning it on, I can't help but feel slightly nervous. I don't know what I'm expecting. It's just Duo, sending me a message, probably mission-related. Nothing even remotely out of the ordinary. Besides, I can always just turn the laptop off if I don't like what it says. Taking a deep breath, I open the message.

_**Heero**,_

_Hey! How are ya? I miss ya, man! So do the rest of the guys. Q-man says hi, and I'm sure the others send their hellos too. So, where are ya, anyway? Out on some ultra-top-secret mission or somethin'? Or maybe you've finally gotten tired of your clothes and you're out shopping for a new outfit? Anyway, just checkin' up on ya to make sure you're OK. Talk to ya later!_

_**Duo**_

I smile as I read the message; apparently Duo types the way he talks as long as the message isn't 'official'. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised; it's just like him to be like that. Typical strange American.

Well, I suppose the message wasn't so bad. It's nice to hear from him, but it's left me wishing even more that he was here. Now to write a reply, which is much easier said than done.

I don't know what to say. No matter how I phrase what's happened, I'm going to risk hurting his feelings, and I don't want to do that. He has little enough happiness in his life, but more than enough pains and sorrows. I don't want to add to that heavy burden.

But then again, wouldn't it hurt him to not hear from me at all? I know Duo well enough to be certain that it would.

Sighing, I finally decide to go ahead and just give it my best shot. That's all I can do.

_**Duo**,_

_I am doing well. I appreciate that you bother to think of me occasionally; just don't let it interfere with your missions in any way. Tell the other pilots that I appreciate their concern and that I send my greetings. I am currently on a mission at Relena Peacecraft's estate; I am to be her bodyguard for the duration of the war. I will give you further details at a later time, if the Doctors or I deem it necessary to do so. You may stay in contact with me if you wish, as accidentally revealing my location is of no major concern; it is common knowledge among the members of OZ that I am guarding Relena personally. As long as I make no move against them, however, they seem content to leave me unharassed. I expect that you will keep yourself safe during your own missions. Anything less than perfect conduct will leave me unimpressed, as I am sure you know._

**_Heero_**

There. That went fairly well; it wasn't near so difficult as I expected it to be, or at least not once I actually began to write it. I click the send button and wait the few seconds for it to transfer.

No going back now. Actually, I could easily unsend it and delete any and every trace of it from the entire world... But I won't.

I sit back now and wait for Relena to return home. I don't have much else to do right now. Perhaps I should consider downloading a few games for my laptop? It's a possibility. Maybe I'll figure out why Duo's so obsessed with that ancient Final Fantasy video game series that he plays so often...


	10. Part Nine (Relena)

''' I struggle to hold back a yawn as I talk to yet another person unknown to me. He's apparently going to run for class president at school and wants some help from me. He seems to be a nice enough young man, but I'd much rather be at home, watching Heero. He's been much more tolerant lately... He must finally be coming to terms with his great, everlasting love for me! 

I've never been this happy in my entire life. I still don't know exactly why Heero is still with me, other than the obvious fact that he's in love. He hasn't had to go out on any other missions yet, his pesky little American friend still hasn't bothered us, and we have several classes together at school. Life is wonderful!

Now, if only this horrible war would just end so that I can restore peace to the galaxy and get married to my beloved Heero... '''


	11. Part Ten (Heero and Relena)

Three days have passed. Duo should be back from his mission by now. He'll probably sleep as soon as he reaches the safe house, then eat. I predict that he'll read my message within seven or eight hours of completing his mission. I'll have to make sure to check tonight. Until then, however, Relena is saying something about going swimming in half an hour...  
  
* * *  
  
``` I bought a new swimsuit yesterday. I hope that Heero likes it! He's agreed to go swimming with me in half an hour; I wonder if he owns any swim trunks? He doesn't seem to be the type to go swimming often, but then again, he's always so well prepared...  
  
Ah well, I suppose that it doesn't really matter. I'll have one of my servants go out and purchase a pair of swim trunks for him immediately, just in case. I wonder what color he would look good in...? ```  
  
* * *  
  
I don't know whether I feel like laughing or killing the girl. I had agreed to watch over Relena as she went swimming in her pool outside, intending to just make sure nothing happened to her. She took it upon herself, however, to force me to swim with her.  
  
The major problem with this is simple: I don't like to swim. Swimming is not required to achieve this mission unless Relena is in danger of drowning, in which case I would just jump into the water regardless of what I was wearing, so I didn't bring any swimming trunks. Relena decided to buy some for me.  
  
This in itself is not so horrible a thing, and I realize it. If she would have gotten me black or green, or even blue, I would have been fine. Instead, she decided to get me a pair of pastel pink and blue swim trunks decorated with unicorns, rabbits, flowers, and butterflies. I shudder just to think of them; I refuse to look at myself. Relena insists that I look 'adorable'. I insist that I am going to strangle her as soon as her importance runs its course and dies.  
  
* * *  
  
''' Heero looks so utterly adorable in the swim trunks I just presented him with! They're so cute and pretty, all pale pink and blue! I wonder if I could persuade him to wear pastels more often, they really do make him look so much more... Kind? Approachable?  
  
Oh, look! He's staring at me, he must like my swimsuit! I must admit that I do look incredibly stunning in it; pink is my color, after all... ```  
  
* * *  
  
As Relena walks back into the room, I can't help but stare at her appearance. I didn't think it was possible, but her swimsuit is even more appalling than my own. She's wearing a glittering, pink, one piece bathing suit decorated with disgustingly cute animals. Even more ridiculous is the 'skirt' portion of her outfit: it looks like an overly ruffly tutu! I don't see how anyone would want to wear that. I don't understand how the company selling it has managed to stay in business. What is the world coming to?  
  
I pull my eyes away from the horrendous sight; Relena is getting a bit too happy. She must think that I'm staring at her in admiration. As WuFei would say... Baka onna!  
  
I'm being dragged into the swimming pool now. Relena is practically hanging off of me. I wonder if I can force myself to drown...? 


	12. Part Eleven (Duo)

~~~ Mission successfully completed three hours, fifteen minutes ago. I've been at the safe-house for the past five minutes. I'm so tired I could fall asleep standing up… But I should probably make sure there aren't any mission reports waiting for me.  
  
Out comes my seldom-used laptop computer… Looking for messages… Nothing, nothing, nothing….  
  
A message from Heero? Huh… I'd better read it.  
  
… … …  
  
Wow. I don't think I've ever heard Heero sound grateful before. That's a surprise! But… This mission…  
  
So... He's at Relena's house on Earth? How lucky, my safe-house is only a few hours away from there! I bet he'd love a surprise visit to help save him from Relena's evil clutches. Maybe I should go over there and check up on him in person?  
  
He'll never expect me to be there, especially not so soon after I've finished a mission... I'll go. If nothing else, I'll be able to bug Relena to death, and that's always fun! Now, what to pack, what to pack, what to pack... Oh, wait, that's right... I don't really have anything! ~~~ 


	13. Part Twelve (Heero, Relena, and Duo)

"Oi, Heero, you here, man?" I hear a familiar voice cry out. The only person I know that talks that way is Duo, but why would he be here? It's impossible, there's no way. Even if that is his voice, his style of talking, it's too improbable... But I swim over to the edge of the pool and hoist myself out anyway.  
  
Out of the back door walks Duo, long braid trailing behind him and a huge grin plastered on his face. "Oi, Heero, there you... are..." he greets me, then suddenly bursts out laughing. Considering my outfit, I can't blame him.  
  
"Oi, Heero... Man... What are you wearing? How'd ya get stuck in that get-up?" he crows, dropping his backpack and duffel bag to the ground.  
  
I shrug and tilt my head backwards towards Relena. What else can I do? I just hope that Relena doesn't get out of the pool; Duo would find her even funnier than he finds me...  
  
I hear movement in the water behind me and Duo joins his bags on the ground, loudly laughing his head off. I suppress a sigh; luck just isn't on my side today when Relena is concerned.  
  
* * *  
  
``` Things are going great so far today. Heero's actually swimming with me, and I'm having so much fun! Nothing can ruin this, except perhaps a sudden attack…  
  
"Oi, Heero, you here, man?" a voice comes drifting out towards the pool. It sounds like that stupid American boy that follows my dear Heero around so often... But it can't be. That's impossible. How could he have possibly found out that Heero was here with me? I'm sure that my beloved wouldn't risk interrupting our precious time together just to let his stupid 'friend' know where he is…!  
  
Heero just swam over to the edge of the pool and got out. Where is he going? The door opens and out walks the one person I was hoping wouldn't. That stupid, stupid American boy. He begins laughing at Heero's outfit; how dare he? I picked that out, how could he possibly find it funny?  
  
I know that I shouldn't let such an insignificant person bother me, but when it comes to such important matters, I can't help it! I swim over and get out of the pool, which causes him to laugh even harder. What could he find funny about me? I'm the most beautiful woman in the world! How can that be so amusing that he reacts like this? Perhaps he's been stunned into stupidity by my marvelous looks... That must be it. ```  
  
* * *  
  
~~~ I'm looking around for Heero as I walk through Relena's mansion. Nice place, really. Expensive. The fact that it's all done up in pastels, with pink being the prevailing color, is a major downside, but if I could just get everything redone in black, maybe some blood red or midnight blue, I could definitely get to like it here…  
  
Getting inside this place was kinda hard to do, but I threw around the fact that I'm a Gundam pilot and know Heero, fluttered my eyelashes at the butler, and looked altogether as adorable as I could. It worked. Ya know, I think that the butler likes me… Heh, who'd have thunk it? But I wonder if Relena knows about her butler's 'alternative lifestyle'? I doubt it; she'd probably freak out if she found out.  
  
"Oi, Heero, you here man?" I call as I walk out a door that I'm pretty sure will lead me into the back yard; it does. I'm met with the sight of Heero just getting out of the pool. I grin widely at seeing him again.  
  
"Oi, Heero, there you… are…" I begin. Then I notice just what he's wearing. It's the most ridiculous outfit I've ever seen in my entire life… And seeing it on Heero makes it even funnier. I never thought that Heero would stoop so low as to wear pastel swim trunks decorated with such girly designs! Relena must have forced him into wearing them somehow. What I wouldn't give to find out how…  
  
"Oi, Heero... Man... What are you wearing? How'd ya get stuck in that get-up?" I ask, forcing the question out between gales of laughter. Heero shrugs and points over his shoulder. A split-second later Relena gets out of the pool and stands behind Heero. I stop laughing for a moment as I take in her outfit, then fall to the ground start laughing even harder. She looks like a drowned rat in a tutu! ~~~ 


	14. Part Thirteen (Heero, Relena, and Duo)

"Heeeerooooooo! Why is he here?" Relena whines loudly from behind me, disgust obvious in her voice. It bothers me that she's using that tone of voice when talking about Duo… I turn to face her, then, making it seem like an accident, I stick one of my feet out and knock her back into the pool.  
  
Quickly, before Relena can react, I walk into the mansion, grabbing Duo's duffel bag, backpack, and braid along the way. He yelps in surprise as I drag him inside and up the stairs, heading for the room appointed as being 'mine'. Relena knows better by now than to try and interrupt me when I'm there.  
  
For her sake, I hope that she remembers that.  
  
* * *  
  
``` "Heero, why is he here?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips and glaring at the laughing American boy. I am not happy right now. I thought that an enemy attack would be the only thing to ruin today, but this is much worse.  
  
Heero turns to look at me, and my gaze moves to his face. Suddenly, I find myself falling backwards into the pool after being hit by Heero's foot. The poor thing; that braided boy's sudden interruption of our priceless time together has so upset Heero that he's gotten clumsy! I'm sure he'll feel terrible!  
  
Looking up through the water, I don't see Heero anywhere. He must be jumping in to save me. How romantic… ```  
  
* * *  
  
~~~ "Heeeerooooooo! Why is he here?" I hear Relena complain from behind Heero. She doesn't sound very happy to see me here.  
  
I don't understand why Relena doesn't like me, I really don't. I mean, what have I ever done to get her so upset? All I've ever done is be nice to the stupid girl! I saved her from being killed by Heero, I do my best to be polite to her, even nice, which is hard to do considering that incredibly annoying voice of hers… And all I get in return is a "Why is he here?" That's just plain wrong!  
  
Heero is turning to face her; I wonder if he's annoyed by her too? Now he's sticking out his foot, now Relena's falling into the pool… Hey, wait a second! What just happened there? I mean, I can tell that he made it look like an accident, even though that's not what it was, but… Heero just did that to his self-appointed 'mission'? Wow! I wish I could've gotten that on camera… The guys will never believe me when I tell them about this!  
  
Before I can do anything, like laugh or ask him why he did that, Heero has me by the braid and is dragging me into the mansion and up some stairs. He's carrying my stuff in his other hand. Where are we going, anyway? Not like I can do anything but follow him…  
  
Hey, ouch! That hurt! Man, he sure takes corners sharply… Jerk! Oh well, at least I didn't bruise or anything… ~~~  
  
* * *  
  
``` Its finally hit me that Heero, for some strange reason, isn't in the pool rescuing me. I suppose that means that I should get out on my own… That dreadful braided boy probably has him trapped.  
  
As my head breaks the surface of the water, I wipe the water away from my eyes and look around expectantly. No Heero in sight; that's odd! Where could he have gone? ``` 


	15. Part Fourteen (Heero and Duo)

I throw open the door to my bedroom, shove Duo inside, then follow, closing the door behind myself. Dropping Duo's bags on the ground next to me, I lock the door. All five locks. Just in case Relena's actually stupid enough to try to get in.  
  
Letting go of Duo's braid, I none-too-gently push the American pilot into a chair near the bed. He yelps in surprise; I almost want to laugh at the shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Why are you here?" I ask him bluntly before he can say anything. I must have caught him off guard; for the first time I can remember other than when he's asleep or badly injured, he's silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Just to visit! Thought I'd save ya from Relena!" he finally replies, his trademark grin on his face. I can sense something behind those words, but I'm not sure what…  
  
* * *  
  
~~~ I just got hauled up a flight of steps at warp speed, shoved into a room, and pushed into a chair, and all he can do is ask why I'm here? Eh, typical Heero, I guess. Still, I pause before I answer his question.  
  
What am I expecting? Maybe an "I'm sorry for being so rough, Duo. Please forgive me, I hope I didn't hurt you." Or how about an "I'm so glad to see you, Duo! It doesn't matter why you came, as long as you stay!" Yeah right. Who am I kidding?  
  
"Just to visit! Thought I'd save ya from Relena!" I finally reply, plastering a wide grin on my face. I try to keep my tone as cheerful as possible without sounding blatantly fake; after all, I don't want him to know that I'm disappointed. Especially since there's nothing for me to be disappointed about. ~~~ 


	16. Part Fifteen (Heero and Duo)

"Hn." I remark, keeping my voice emotionless. What else can I say?  
  
"Who says that I need to be rescued?" Well, apparently I can say that… Wait, where did that come from, anyway? I hope I didn't hurt his feelings…  
  
Although his tone doesn't change, I can see hurt in his eyes, even though I know he's trying to hide it from me. "Oi, sorry man, never thought of that… So, you like it here? Can't blame ya, nice place. Talk about luxurious. I bet there's a great cook, too."  
  
I want to just pull my gun out and shoot myself; I've made him upset, after all the trouble I went through not to do just that when I wrote him that letter… Perfect Soldier, my butt. I've just managed to royally screw things up.  
  
Oh gods, now I'm starting to think like Duo sounds… Things are getting to be worse than I thought!  
  
* * *  
  
~~~ "Who says that I need to be rescued?" Heero asks me. He doesn't sound annoyed or anything, just like his usual self, but…  
  
Oh God, oh lord, oh gods and goddesses… I never even considered the possibility that he might not be unhappy here…  
  
I know I can't take back my words, so instead I stammer out an apology, trying to fix my mistake as best as I can. What I say about Relena's place is all the truth; it looks great, like luxury defined, and I'm sure there is an absolutely great chef… But I still want to kick myself. How can I be so stupid sometimes? Okay, a lot of the time? ~~~ 


	17. Part Sixteen (Heero)

"I'm sorry, Duo." I find the words coming out of my mouth at their own accord. "I'm being a jerk. I really am glad to see you here." And I say Duo talks too much!  
  
He's staring at me, his mouth hanging open in pure shock. He looks ridiculous. I can't blame him for having such a reaction; I'm not usually the vocal type. And beyond that, I sounded like he does again. What's wrong with me?  
  
I'm about to say more to him when I'm suddenly interrupted by an angry pounding at the door. "Heero, open the door right now!"  
  
I try my best to ignore Relena's command, but that high-pitched voice of hers… Makes it difficult, to say the least. "Heeeeroooo! Open the door! This is my house, and I demand that you open the door right now!"  
  
I glare over my shoulder at the innocent door and, more aptly, the annoying person that I know is on the other side of it.  
  
"She has a point. You should probably open it… Before she beats it down herself." Duo suggests, a wry grin on his face. I sigh mentally and do as he says.  
  
In bursts a red-faced, furious Relena. She walks into the room, past me, and stands in front of Duo, looking him square in the face. He looks amused.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, why are you here? You have no right to be on my property without a personal invitation! I demand that you vacate my residence right now!" the long haired girl shrieks. I'm glaring at her back with all my might, but once again its not working; she's still alive.  
  
Duo studies Relena for a few moments before he, to my surprise, starts to laugh. I can tell just by her posture that the girl is stunned. 


	18. Part Seventeen (Duo)

~~~ He just apologized. I don't know what to do. Heero Yuy just apologized. To me, no less! Hell must be frozen over! I can't help but stare at him. I know I must look like a dying fish, but that's how I feel: like a fish out of water.  
  
Now Heero's opening his mouth as if he's about to say more. I don't know if my poor, tattered nerves can handle more just now…  
  
"Heero, open the door right now!" comes Relena's voice from the other side of the bedroom door, accompanied by the sound of fists hitting wood. Man, does she have an annoying voice! "Heeeeroooo! Open the door! This is my house, and I demand that you open the door right now!"  
  
Heero's glaring at the door; I'm surprised that it isn't shattered under the force of the look. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. If Relena keeps this up for much longer, then she'll shatter it.  
  
"She has a point. You should probably open it… Before she beats it down herself." I finally point out after a few moments, grinning wryly. Although, that would be kinda fun to watch… Not to mention the hassle she'd have to go through to get that expensive door replaced… Major money down the drain there!  
  
Heero turns around and unlocks and opens the door; I swear that his posture is almost… angry. Heero, angry with Relena? Nah, can't be! How could anyone ever be angry at dear, sweet, wonderful Relena? Heh. Yeah right.  
  
In bursts a red-faced, furious Queen of the World. She walks into the room, breezes past Heero, then halts in front of me, glaring. I can't help but find it funny; the glare isn't that bad, but compared to the ones I get from Heero… Pathetic!  
  
"Duo Maxwell, why are you here? You have no right to be on my property without a personal invitation! I demand that you vacate my residence right now!" the long haired girl shrieks. Heero's glaring at her back; now that's a real glare!  
  
I study Relena for a few moments instead of replying. She looks so ridiculous, standing there dripping wet in that ugly swimsuit, her face an ugly shade of red. I burst out laughing; she looks stunned. ~~~ 


	19. Part Eighteen (Relena)

``` Dragging myself out of the pool and shaking the water out of my hair, I try to think of where Heero could have gone. That's when it hits me: just follow the trail of wet footprints! It's so obvious. Why didn't it hit me sooner?  
  
Heading into my mansion, the trail goes up the stairs to the second floor. Second floor… That's where Heero's bedroom is! Is that where he's going?  
  
Step, step, step… They end at a door. Heero's bedroom door, to be exact. I know that I'm getting angry, but who wouldn't? Why did he take that… that… jerk into his bedroom and leave me behind?!? That stupid American must have brainwashed him with his evil powers. That's the only reasonable explanation, after all.  
  
"Heero, open the door right now." I call as calmly as I can, knocking politely. They don't respond, but they can't fool me. I know they're in there, and I'm not about to give up! They have to let me in eventually.  
  
"Heero! Open the door! This is my house, and I demand that you open the door right now!" I demand, my voice firmer this time. I'm trying my best to stay polite, but my patience, for all that I am a wonderful diplomat, can only stretch so far…  
  
I hear someone say something; it sounds like that stupid pilot with the braid. A few moments later, the door opens.  
  
I walk in quickly, not giving Heero's 'friend' a chance to close the door on my face. Drifting past Heero, I walk over to where Duo is sitting, in the chair next to Heero's bed. Our eyes meet, and I do my very best to look intimidating. I know that with a beautiful face like mine that's hard to do, but I'm sure that I'll manage.  
  
I hold his eyes for a moment, then he breaks away. Just as I thought, he can't bear to go up against my invincible will! I feel his filthy gaze roaming over my body; it takes all my dignity and self control to keep from slapping him. Then the unexpected happens: he bursts out laughing.  
  
That's the second time today alone! What is so funny?!?!? I just don't understand him at all! He must be high on some sort of drugs. Or perhaps he's drunk. Yes, that would explain everything. ``` 


	20. Part Nineteen (Heero)

Relena turns back to me, her expression even angrier than before. I no longer know who I want to strangle more right now: her, or Duo. Why did she have to follow us? Why did he have to go and make things more difficult for me? Maybe I should just get it over with and strangle them both.  
  
"Heero, you must remove this boy from my property immediately!" she says haughtily, stamping one foot. The effect is ruined as a 'squish' sound emerges from the wet carpet. She's not phased, but behind her, Duo is laughing even harder.  
  
"No." I reply, my voice firm but emotionless.  
  
"No?!? Why not? This is my home, and I say who stays and who goes!"  
  
"And you have accepted me as your bodyguard, so I overrule you in this matter. Having another Gundam pilot on the premises will increase your safety, so I say he stays."  
  
She stares at me in disbelief. Duo has stopped laughing for a moment, but I know that it's only a temporary reprise.  
  
"No! He will not stay here!"  
  
"Yes, he will."  
  
Silence for a few moments. Then she gives up. Wise decision. "Fine… But he'll have to stay on the fourth floor, at the end of the hall."  
  
I quickly survey the mental map I have of this compound. The fourth floor… Those are the servants' quarters. Not so bad a thing, the rooms are better than many of the ones we've had at some of our safe houses… But something's not quite right. Then it hits me.  
  
"The room you are talking about," I begin, putting as much ice behind my voice as I can manage, "Is a storage closet."  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of that."  
  
"You will not force my companion to sleep in a storage closet!"  
  
"That's the only room I'll allow him to stay in. I don't want him to contaminate any of the others; they're all too good for him."  
  
That does it. She's gone too far. My eyes narrow, and I feel myself getting angry. Very angry, to be more precise.  
  
"Fine." I snarl hatefully. "Duo," I say, looking over Relena at the American pilot. He isn't laughing anymore; he looks hurt and angry, among other things. "You'll be staying in my room for the duration of your stay here." I glare at Relena, daring her to challenge my decision. She doesn't; she merely pushes past me, stomping out of the room.  
  
I lock the door behind her, not wanting her to come back in, then turn back to Duo. His normal grin is already back in place. Not a good thing, in this case; it tells me just how upset he really is.  
  
"Heh… I guess she really hates me, ne Hee-chan?" he asks, tilting his head to one side. His tone is joking, but I can see the half-buried hurt in his eyes. 


	21. Part Twenty (Duo and Relena)

~~~ I never realized that Relena hates me that much. I mean… a storage closet? That's cruel. I never would have expected that from her; even after the way she's acted towards me before, I didn't think she could get that mean. She's supposed to be a really kind, generous person, after all.  
  
Oh well. I guess I was wrong again. Chalk up another mistake on the part of the American. Big surprise.  
  
Still, at least Heero was nice enough to say that I can stay in his room till I leave. Which shouldn't be too long, considering how frequently I've been receiving missions lately. Now all I have to do is hope that Heero doesn't get sent off on a mission without me, because in that case… I'd be stuck here alone with the Queen of the World. I don't think that Little Miss B^tch-sama would survive the first hour.  
  
Oh great, he's turning back around. Quick, Maxwell, put the smile back on before he sees that you're upset…  
  
"Heh… I guess she really hates me, ne Hee-chan?" ~~~  
  
* * *  
  
``` Oh my… Perhaps I've gone too far this time? Never mind, it doesn't matter. Heero didn't look too pleased with me, but I know that he'll forgive me in time. Now to figure out how to get rid of that pesky American boy… ``` 


	22. Part Twenty-One (Heero and Duo)

I'm going to kill her. I swear to whatever higher powers are out there that I am going to kill her. Just as soon as this war ends, peace is back in place, and she's not needed… I'm going to kill her. Preferably slowly. And painfully. On camera, so I can watch it when I'm feeling down. Or happy. Or anything.  
  
I can feel myself getting angrier by the moment, and Relena isn't even in the room to do anything more. This is a direct breach of my training, and not an acceptable one. Yuy, get yourself under control! Just close your eyes, concentrate, stay calm. If WuFei can do this, then so can you. You are in full control of yourself.  
  
As the silence lengthens and my temper cools, it occurs to me that I've never heard Duo stay quiet for this long of a time, other than when he's asleep or unconscious. I open one eye ever so slightly, almost afraid of what I'll find.  
  
Apparently my instincts are working in full force today. He looks depressed. And the fire that is my anger with Relena, fueled by the look and fanned by the silence, is burning brightly.  
  
The hunt is about to begin. Relena Peacecraft, you will pay.  
  
* * *  
  
~~~ I need to say something, say anything! He'll get suspicious if I don't talk soon. He's not stupid; he knows I'm never this quiet unless I'm really upset or so happy I'm speechless, and there's no reason for me to be that happy right now, and plenty of reason for me to be upset. Talk, talk, before it's too late and he says something… Talk! ~~~ 


	23. Part Twenty-Two (Heero and Duo)

"Duo?" I begin hesitantly, taking a step towards the watery eyed pilot. He blinks a few times in rapid succession, trying to get rid of the tears that are threatening to fall, before he replies.  
  
"Yeah? What is it Heero?" he asks. The cheerfulness in his voice sounds forced, even more so than usual.  
  
Here it goes… Second time today… Hopefully I won't be interrupted this time… "I'm sorry that Relena acted like that; she had no right to do so." I pause for a moment, debating whether I should voice my next thought; there's no telling if he'll be angry or amused, but I'll go ahead and say it. "I'll do my best to keep the two of you from having to spend any time together alone." I can't help but tag on the nagging little thought at the back of my conscience: "Just to make sure neither of you gets injured."  
  
A grin appears on his face, and I can tell that it's a real one this time. "Heh. Thanks, Hee-chan. It's probably best that way; my braid has a tendency to snake out and whip around on its own a lot when she's in the room."  
  
At least that's settled. One less thing for me to worry about.  
  
* * *  
  
~~~ I don't know if he did that for my own good, Relena's safety, or his own sanity, but… I'm thankful. It makes me feel better about things. I don't have to worry as much about strangling Little Miss Princess to death.  
  
I wonder how Q-man, Tro, and Wuffie are doing? ~~~ 


End file.
